Forum:Weapon combining
not much is known about weapon combining but there are some instances in the game where 2 guns are merged into a single gun by the game. an exaple of this would be a savage equalizer. the savage equaliizer is a rare combination of a savage masher and a bloody equalizer. in the case of this weapon merge it creates a very unique gun that is more powerful than its parts for the simple fact that it now has the times 7 modifier and ammo regen. while not all weapon merges turn out quite that awesome it allmost always makes a better weapon. as of now this is the best info i can provide but i will continue researching and update this page whenever possible. - 11:26, 14 September 2011 Kilvehk this is due to the naming criteria of gearbot. equalizer body will trump all other possible titles to give Equalizer. a high damage (bloody) set of parts that also meets the specs for quality will be prefixed as Savage. these criteria may be viewed w/o using the editor by referencing gearcalc. 16:59, September 14, 2011 (UTC) It would appear that you harbor grave misconceptions about how weapons are generated: a weapon's name made up of its prefix and title are a direct result of the outcome of its parts, and do not represent a unique, individual weapon for any intent or purpose. "Savage" does not equal a Savage Masher - the "Savage" prefix is the highest of three basic revolver prefixes based on sum of part rarity, while "Bloody" indicated high base output damage. The Equalizer body merely provides ammo regen albeit for arguably the lowest-damage manufacturer, Tediore. For more, consider visiting User:Nagamarky/Weapon_Naming. 19:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC) no the issue is that an eqaulizer is not supposed to have the masher accesory on it the masher is supposed to be the only pistol with a times 7 multiplyer and btw i tryed that gear calc you posed and #1 is doesnt even scrach the surface on the parts avalible and #2 because of that i could not replicate the savage equalizer im referancing the full stats for the gun im talking about are as follows if you want to try eq11 savage equalizer damage-233 times 7 accuacy-87.9 fire rate-1.6 mag size-6 3.7 zoom +23 ammo regen +50% reload speed -52% damage Kilvehk i make no claims to any degree of mechanics proficiency. however, if your premise is that the "savage" prefix = 7x multiplier then the images below seem to refute that. both images are from the pc version of borderlands so the savage would show a projectile multiplier if there was one to show. 20:02, September 14, 2011 (UTC) no thats not what im claiming im saying that the x7 multiplier isnt supposed to apper on any gun but a masher as the x7 multiplier is caused by the masher accesory Kilvehk The Equalizer can have almost any accessory it bloody well wants to, up to and including acc2_Masher. The Masher title has a lower priority than legendary titles, and since the relevant parts can spawn together, e.g. body3_tediore_Equalizer / barrel4_Dahl_Anaconda / barrel5_Jakobs_Unforgiven with acc2_Masher, the title priorities kick in and you only see the legendary title. Below is proof of legendary titles doing their overriding business. GearCalc is very comprehensive if you know how to read it. 20:12, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Kilvehk, please read this and this, along with Nagy's page. I wish that we had someplace in the main wiki namespace for that information. Dämmerung 21:12, September 14, 2011 (UTC) i respectfully secede Kilvehk i still cant replicate it though @ Kilvehk- Should you return, try putting these into gear calc. ITEM GRADE-RevolverPistol, BODY-Body_3_Tediore_Equalizer, BARREL-barrel 2,3,4 or5 no others, SIGHT-any you chose, MANUFACTURER-Tediore, PREFIX- Quality_3_Savage, WEAPON TYPE- leave Alone, GRIP- leave alone, MAGAZINE- 1,2,3,or5- 4 requires Swift prefix, STOCK- any, ACCESSORY- ACC_2_Masher, MATERIAL-any, TITLE- Tediore1_Equalizer. read everything and even try different parts and other weapons to get a good, basic understanding of parts combos. -- 23:07, September 14, 2011 (UTC) i tried all that some of the parts on my gun arent on the list though for ex mine has a black rounded barrel ill try and get a pic of it up in a bit All this back and forth and nobody has produced a picture. Here it is. And the code: gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RevolverPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.tediore gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver_pistol gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body3_tediore_Equalizer gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip1 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag2 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Stock.stock_none None gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc2_Masher gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Tediore_1 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Savage gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Title.TitleM_Tediore1_Equalizer 1 5 0 69 As mentioned by others, Kilvehk, you can read some of the resources regarding weapon naming and parts. It will clear up your misunderstanding of how mashers and equalizers can mix. Logisim 01:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Addendum: GearCalc may not accurately reflect the listed percentage text on the itemcard, neither can it display weapons of level 62 to 69 inclusive. Users are encouraged to replicate, with GearCalc if absolutely/desperately necessary, and import into the savefile for the game to generate itemcards. 02:36, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Also, the images of the parts in gear calc may not look exactly like the real in game parts. The colors or shapes may be slightly different in gear calc. Pick the ones that look most like the parts from the game and go from there. The stats that get listed on the weapon generated in gear calc will most likely be very close but not always exactly like the in game stats. -- 23:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC)